


运茶船

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Mercutio, 维罗纳大逃猜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 非典型ABO。维罗纳大逃猜产物，抽到的主题是“运茶船”。





	运茶船

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648526) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 

> 非典型ABO，设定AO的社会地位比较低，分化成AO之后只能接受规定的职业，被安排自己的人生。  
又名《我和我的Omega基友》。  
为了满足我的kink而被折腾的毛球。大型ooc现场。  
CP：罗球班友情（？）向、瓦球水仙（？）向。

*  
1、运茶船 - 阳光下的草坪与松木  
*

“众所周知，人类总共有六种性别……”

空气里似有若无地弥漫着一股葡萄柚和香水的味道，惹得班伏里奥想打喷嚏。七年级的他正坐在阶梯教室最后排，给教科书上的Alpha男人画上苏格兰裙，遮住那条看上去过于夸张的cock。耳朵起茧的老生常谈：人类总共有六种性别，但实际上日常生活中能碰到的也就两种，Beta男和Beta女，也就是普通人类。要知道Alpha和Omega现在基本只存在于传说中，这两种发情期只能靠下半身思考的性别早已跟不上文明发展的步伐，在残酷的生存竞争中濒临灭绝。

即使有也被伊甸园收集隔离起来了，像卡普莱家的提伯尔特那样。

班伏里奥决定给Omega女孩画上裹胸，圆珠笔尖刷过女孩白嫩的皮肤和樱色的小点，班伏里奥的脸颊上也烧起一层薄红。

“普通人群中偶尔也会出现返祖现象。A和O一般会在十二到十六周岁出现分化……”生理老师仍在滔滔不绝，就好像在座的一大教室人有谁在听一样，“万一你们有谁分化成了Alpha或Omega，一定要在第一时间上报有关部门登记注册，尽快进入伊甸园学习。只有伊甸园才能对少数性别的学生真正做到因材施教：Alpha将受到正规的军事化训练，帮助他们更好地发挥战斗本能，称为光荣的战士；Omega们的体质则更加特殊，因此每个Omega都会分配一位专属导师进行指导……”

班伏里奥戳了戳左手边的茂丘西奥，打算给他展示一下课本上的涂鸦大作。但茂丘西奥今天难得没有精神，正趴在桌上埋头睡觉，他只睡眼惺忪地白了一眼班伏，又把脑袋埋回臂弯里。

坐在班伏右手边罗密欧瞥到了他的书页——浮夸的苏格兰裙和魔改后的Alpha不可一世的表情，像极了那个提伯尔特。他不小心笑出了声，像石子投进湖心一样造成了小小的骚动，被老师的象征性的瞪视一眼。小蒙太古一缩脖子把笑脸藏在桌子底下，和表兄在桌肚里化笔为剑进行决斗。

“我们要记住，无论Beta、Alpha还是Omega都是生而平等的。以后碰见了少数性别的AO同胞，不能带着歧视去看待……”

下课铃终于响了。班伏里奥轻推了推趴在桌上的茂丘西奥：“Hey，醒醒，下课了。”

茂丘西奥抬起眼来看他，班伏注意到他的脸色有些发白。

“茂丘西奥？不舒服吗？”

“嗯。”茂丘西奥声音闷闷的。他左手撑在课桌上，迷迷糊糊地想站起来，右手紧紧抵着小腹，指节发白。班伏里奥赶紧扶住他，感觉到那具瘦削的身体在发抖。

正在把写满了歪诗的手账本塞进书包的罗密欧也注意到了他的异常，投来关切的目光。

“书包夹层的药，给我。”茂丘西奥咬紧牙关对罗密欧说。

罗密欧把那个印着比中指图案的紫黑色单肩包从里到外翻了个底朝天，角角落落都没放过，可是：“哪里有什么药？”

空气里葡萄柚味道似乎更浓了，搀着刺鼻的薰衣草精油味儿和一丝似有若无的木兰花香。罗密欧被勾得心底烦痒，他寻着气味的源头，最终对上了班伏里奥混着五分焦急四分担忧和一分难以置信的复杂眼神。

在他们目光交汇的刹那，罗密欧顿悟了对方呼之欲出的猜想。

俩人同时把惊恐的眼神投向茂丘西奥：

这是个Omega！

“真的没找到。”罗密欧要哭了。茂丘西奥溢出一丝凄惨的呻吟。他头上全是冷汗，黑发沉重无力地贴在额上。整个人都在发抖。散发出来的味道也越来越浓郁，像极了一杯插满了薰衣草的大型葡萄柚花果茶。

“这样下去不行！”班伏里奥决断道，“我们得去医院。”

“不要！”茂丘西奥嘶声说。现在他整个人都软在班伏身上，全靠对方支撑着才不至于倒下，“不能去医院。”

“可是……”

“没事的，过段时间、就好了。”

“茂丘西奥……”

“我不去医院！”茂丘西奥紧紧抓住班伏里奥的肩，扣得他发疼。“不能让别人知道。我不要、不能去那里……”

他伸出手紧紧抓住罗密欧的袖口，语气近乎哀求了：“拜托了。”

班伏里奥还试图硬起心肠劝说，罗密欧已经缴械投降。他搂过茂丘西奥：“我们不去，放心吧我们不会。”

天知道他们是怎么把茂丘西奥带回的家！罗密欧家离学校最近，班伏和罗密欧一左一右搀住他，走的磕磕绊绊，还得避着人，幸亏茂丘西奥后来恢复了点精神能够走得动……总之现在，这个毁了他们美好傍晚的祸首正摊在罗密欧卧室的床上，虚弱地宣布道：“亲爱的，我觉得我已经好了。”

两个小蒙太古显然都松了一口气。班伏里奥心底隐隐有些不安，他印象里要渡过发情期好像没那么简单。他给茂丘西奥端了杯水，又搓了条热毛巾过来，后者靠在床垫上露出感激的笑容。

“丘西奥，你之前都会这样吗？”罗密欧跨坐在椅子上扒着椅背问道，这不是茂丘西奥第一次发情，否则他不会让从包里拿药。

“前几次都不疼。”茂丘西奥看着天花板回答，“我和瓦尔是在同一天分化的。但他没我幸运。”

他是在说瓦伦汀，那个传说中的双胞胎弟弟、在夏天到来之前就被伊甸园带走以致于没有和他们相遇的男孩，那个茂丘西奥的影子。现在，一想到那些道听途说的、可怖又猎奇的关于伊甸园的故事情节一不小心就可能会变成茂丘西奥的现实，蒙家的两位男孩就轻松不起来。

“那你舅舅知道吗？”班伏里奥问。

“他？他反正不……”话语突然被掐断。花果香水炸弹爆裂开！茂丘西奥惨叫一声团起身子又反弓着撑开。他在床上各种翻滚扭曲，一条濒死的小蛇。

罗密欧和班伏惊跳站起却不知所措。连他们这样未成年的Beta都能闻出来气味比刚才在教室里又浓郁了几倍。

“茂……茂丘西奥？这样会死吗？”罗密欧让这个蠢问题脱口而出，他想咬掉自己的舌头。

“我不知道。”班伏里奥下意识地回答，他另一部分脑子正飞速运。

艾斯卡勒斯家的那位几乎要失去意识了，全世界只剩下他的抽搐空虚的生殖腔。“帮帮我……”他想要，但自己也不知道想要些什么。他是一个填不满的胃袋，胃里的酸开始自己消化自己。

“……西奥，茂丘西奥……”声音像是从遥远的水面上传来。他被胸口的积水挤压得喘不过气，直到一截干燥的松木把他从海底托浮起来，带到阳光下。他凭借本能紧紧抓握。

“……茂丘西奥，告诉我你从哪里弄的药？”海面上的声音是班伏里奥，他在说，“告诉我从哪里弄的药，我马上去取。”

“教堂……有个神父……劳伦斯。”

班伏里奥得到了他的答案，他看了一眼罗密欧，罗密欧正把茂丘西奥圈在怀里，好让他能舒服一点。他表弟看他的眼神就像是把身家性命都压在他身上了。班伏里奥没再多说什么，带上他们能拿到的所有的钱飞奔出门。

相信我，我很快就回来。马上。

*

天地良心！班伏里奥舍命拦下出租、在教堂里磨破嘴皮、突破了个人的中短跑记录、气喘吁吁地带着抑制剂赶回来不是为了看到现在这副场景：罗密欧眼神放空衣衫狼狈地靠在床垫上，茂丘西奥摔倒在一边，已经死了。

班伏里奥倒抽一口冷气。

等下，他还在呼吸，他还活着！只是睡着了？太好了。再等下，那个，他脖子上的那个……那是个牙印吗？

而且房间里气味好像也有点不一样了。

从下课到现在不过短短几个小时，班伏里奥的世界观第二次崩塌了……

“你终于回来了！”罗密欧看到救星一般迎上去，但班伏里奥的瞪视让他一头雾水。以他对表哥的了解，这个眼神的含义是——“罗密欧你个禽兽”？

“你居然对他……”

“啊？啊！不、不是，当然没有！”罗密欧慌得都语无伦次了，“就是个临时的标记。我们没有……丘西奥一直在求我帮他，我不知道怎么办，他就让我咬那里……后来他睡着以后我就仔细回忆了一下课上那个老师讲的。总之这应该就是临时的，不作数的。”

……

大约一小时后茂丘西奥醒来过一次，吃了抑制剂之后很快又陷入了昏睡。

小艾斯卡勒斯不知道他睡着时发生了什么。那天晚上小蒙太古们都商量好了，他们用被子悄悄藏起了茂丘西奥，也用计划完美地掩盖住了他的秘密。

当晚蒙太古先生和夫人从晚宴上回来，打开门后屋里扑鼻而来的香味把他们熏得都后退了半步。蓝夫人雷厉风行地一把拧开儿子的卧室门，把捣蛋的儿子和侄子抓了个正着——他们脚边是某牌限量款香水的空瓶，是她的珍藏，还没来得及开封。现在50毫升，一滴不剩。

两个少年被提着手臂拖出来，自然是一顿男女混合双打。皮带每落到罗密欧屁股上一次他都会又怕又疼地抖一下，因为疼痛而噙着眼泪但倔强地咬着嘴唇好让自己不至于没出息地被打哭，他时不时瞟一眼班伏里奥。  
班伏里奥一样在受罚，在她的盛怒之下他突然感到很对不起平时对他那么好的姑妈，他低下了头，胃部因为愧疚而沉重。

但是班伏里奥不后悔，一点也不，他看了眼罗密欧，正撞上罗密欧含着泪花忍着疼的目光——他知道罗密欧也是一样。

*  
2、运茶船 - 柠檬与葡萄柚  
*

分化那天的事情，他其实记不清楚了。

他们不久前刚参加了母亲的葬礼，几天之后，一辆黑色的桥车里出来一个男人。那个男人说“我是你们的舅舅，是你们妈妈的弟弟”，把他们接到了他管辖的城市。

他和他兄弟简直是同一个人的两半分身，连最疼爱他们的老管家和最见多识广的家庭教师都说从来没有见过这么相像的一对双胞胎。不是你的那个人就是我，不是我的那个人就是你。“无论我们的灵魂是什么做成的，他的和我的都一模一样。”

那几天他有些难受，整个人恹恹的，瓦尔也是。那天早上他迷迷糊糊中感到下身涌出了气味清甜的汁水。茂丘西奥竟然没有惊慌，只是坐在床上呆呆地任由汁水把床单浸湿。

瓦伦汀的反应比他更大些。弟弟手脚并用地爬到他的床上，然后爬到他的身上，眼睛迷糊得睁不开，但是扭来扭去很痛苦的样子，嘴里嘟囔着无意义的呻吟。房间空气里全是葡萄柚的味道，混着柠檬酸和一丝薰衣草香。茂丘西奥被另一个自己压在身下，他伸手抚摸着他，想让他舒服点。瓦尔露出小白牙开始啃他，他也本能地做出同样的事。瓦伦汀先一步咬破了他的腺体，一股酥酥麻麻的感觉贯穿他的全身。茂丘西奥脱力地倒下去，眼前发黑，好在身下床垫云一样柔软地接住了他。上面那个并不知道自己干了什么，等他回过神来的时候，他还在他怀里连拱带哼，在他肩上留下一排排小牙印。

他把瓦伦汀扯过来，打算回赠他刚刚那道闪电。张开嘴，还没找到腺体在哪儿。被一声从门口传来的惊呼打断。

那是来叫他们起床的保姆，她扯起破嗓子喊人，房间里突然挤满了人，弄得他们脑壳疼。他和瓦尔还没来得及抱在一起就被人分开。他清醒一点儿了。出于某种隐秘的直觉，他没有再靠近他的兄弟，而是静静地坐在一边，看着另一个他因为分化而痛苦地翻滚诅咒。

“帮我！”双胞胎中的一个每叫一声，另一个的心脏就抽搐一下。

很快，来了几个严肃的穿制服的人，他们带走了瓦伦汀。

*

前一天晚上我和他到底有没有互换睡衣穿呢？

会不会被抓走的人是茂丘西奥，而我才是瓦伦汀呢？

被留下的那个看着窗外，想道。

*

如果茂丘西奥足够有良心，他的记忆会像一只坏掉的电影录放机一样反复回放当天早上发生的每一个细节：那些香味、白净的手指、肩头留下的齿痕、潮红的眼角、绝望的呼喊，那只徒劳向他伸出的、他没有去抓住的手。

但是他并没有。瓦伦汀走后，他哥哥照吃照睡，只是不再开口讲话。没什么特别的，就是觉得话语在失去了对象之后也失去了意义。后来认识了罗密欧他们之后，他就好了，恢复速度之快连他自己都感到吃惊。

那天，窗玻璃被砸的叮叮响，他开窗去看。

窗外是一颗大枣树，半黄带红的枣儿沉甸甸挂在枝头。穿蓝衬衫的少年坐在树干上，看到他的时候愣了一下，旋即绽开一个冒着点傻气的灿烂的笑容：“你是谁啊？我之前怎么没见过你？”

“茂丘西奥。”他说。没想到几天以来第一次开口居然这么容易。

瓦伦汀和茂丘西奥再也不是不分彼此的双胞胎了。

一滴雨水掉到屋檐上，被分成两半，落入了两条不同的命运洪流。

*

十月初的一个傍晚，茂丘西奥刚刚和好友们挥手告别步履轻快地回到家中。看到大忙人舅舅居然在客厅里坐着，他打了个招呼就打算进自己的房间里。

“茂丘西奥。”艾斯卡勒斯叫住他，“瓦伦汀来信了。”

这句话像惯穿蝴蝶标本的大头针，把茂丘西奥钉在原地。

“他在那里过得挺好的。”亲王说。茂丘西奥接过信，这就是他现在能接触到的、双胞胎兄弟的全部了。里面只有薄薄的一页纸，很简短的几句话，“环境优美”、“伙食很好”、“导师也很照顾”之类的，很认真的字迹，看得出是经过深思熟虑之后、或许揉掉了好几张废稿才下的笔。

不可能！

如果是信里所描述的那种一成不变的枯燥生活，他的瓦尔绝不可能觉得“很好”。

他要走了信，带回房间，锁上门，照着灯光细细观察，连信封上的边边角角也没漏下。信是写给亲王的，只在最后提到了短短几个词：“问候茂丘西奥。”信封上只有收信人地址和“艾斯卡勒斯亲王亲启”。他猜瓦伦汀一定在怨他，因此才不愿把信直接寄给他的哥哥，反正他料到这份信兜兜转转最终一定会到他手里，而他也一定会如他所愿，像现在这样翻来覆去地仔细研究。

瓦伦汀没有使用那套他们七岁时共创的语言，似乎也没有哪里暗示用了那套语言相关的密码，茂丘西奥一个字一个字地摘出来对照，尝试了各种组合，但始终没有什么收获。

不可能，他想告诉我的不可能只有正文中那点东西。

茂丘西奥困得上下眼皮直打架，撅着嘴吧趴在桌上，笔杆有一下没一下点着信纸。信纸上一股似有若无的、属于瓦伦汀的气味让他焦躁又安心。

突然他灵光一闪，趿拉着拖鞋蹬蹬蹬跑到储物室拿来蜡烛。

在火焰的热度下，焦枯的字迹渐渐显现，和秀气整洁的正文不同，密文的字体疯癫又张狂，像是张牙舞爪的怒吼，字很大，铺满了整页纸张，但是只有短短一句：

“去死。”

茂丘西奥握着信的手颤了一下，信落在烛火上，转眼间就化成了灰烬。

*

第二封信到来的时候已经是十一月初。据茂丘西奥当着友人面意外发情已经过去了大概一周。信的收件人还是艾家亲王，内容还是日常琐事、一些课程的介绍和问候茂丘西奥。茂丘西奥拿到几经辗转终于到他手上的信之后，他却并没急着去破译，尽管他已经读了好几遍正文甚至熟到闭上眼能背的程度。茂丘西奥把信夹在了课本里带去了学校。

三个少年在午休时间去了图书馆后面的那块鲜有人迹的空地。班伏和罗密欧一个人举着打火机挡着风，另一个人拿着信。茂丘西奥抱着腿背对着他们坐在里他们一步之遥的地方，目光看向他们以外的任何地方。小蒙太古们好奇地一词一句地拼读：“我亲爱的、哥哥……”

我亲爱的哥哥，请不要在意上一封信上的胡言乱语，那只是我一时气话，因为我实在是太过想念你。这里（涂抹的痕迹）生活（涂抹的痕迹，依稀可辨的“但是”、“不”、“快乐”和“欲望”）。哥哥，请你，来到我身边。（有涂抹的痕迹，但仍勉强能拼读出：我无法忍受。）

支离破碎的内容。他们再也没法读出更多。沉默之后，罗密欧上前拥抱他，班伏里奥也加入，把他们俩都圈在怀里。“没事的。”他们在他耳边轻轻安慰，希望这沉重的不安和悲伤也能够平均分摊到他们两人身上。

*  
3、运茶船 - 海潮  
*

“嗨，班伏里奥！”茂丘西奥张开双臂跌进他怀里，十七岁少年骨节分明的手指胡乱绕着他耳后金发。他挂在他身上喃喃：“罗密欧身上有阳光的味道。你的和他好像。”

“是的、是的。”班伏里奥随意敷衍道，只想把小疯子拖进房间。毕竟像茂丘西奥这样的人，半夜三更突然醉醺醺地出现在你家门口敲响把门敲得哐哐响，又有什么可惊讶的呢？

他把茂丘西奥丢到沙发上，后者一副软趴趴的样子。班伏里奥身体的绝大部分现在只想回床上继续睡觉，但一小部分的他仍敏锐地感到违和：他的朋友稀奇古怪又颠三倒四，很少会有醉到这么安分的时候。这样的他让班伏回想起了很久之前的那次意外，那次意外使他们共享了一个秘密。  
现在，那个秘密一直奇迹般地守到了今天，那个人仍鲜活的在他眼前。

“罗密欧在哪里？”茂丘西奥睡眼惺忪地问他。

“罗密欧、罗密欧，为什么你们一个个都要找罗密欧？”他不满地锁上门，“他和朱丽叶约会去了。我以为你知道。”

就在他转过身的当儿，并不清晰的逻辑链条突然在他脑中浮现。

“茂丘西奥？”他冲摊在沙发上的人微微皱起眉头，“你发情了吗？他不是前天刚给你稳定过临时标记了吗？”

……半年还是一年之前来着，他撞见过一次茂丘西奥和罗密欧进行临时标记。那是一次错误的推门而入，结果于面红耳赤地道着歉关上房门。当天更晚一些的时候他撞到罗密欧在阳台上看着夜景发呆。少年手长脚长，单薄的背影像春天抽条的柳树。

“你知道吗？”班伏走过去和他一样靠着栏杆，“有时候我都怀疑你们是不是真的。”

“怎么可能。”罗密欧垂下眼转开视线。但班伏里奥一直没有等到下文……

……

“谁知道呢？”眼前的Omega少年双目紧闭，抵抗着体内一波接一波热潮，“或许他和抑制剂都放弃我了。”

“别傻了，我们都不会放弃你。”班伏里奥弯腰吻了一下茂丘西奥的额头，起身时却被茂丘西奥一把抱住手臂，后者湿漉漉的眼神看得他心里咯噔一下。但他稍微一退茂丘西奥就放开了。

他去拿冰箱里拿出备用的抑制剂，稀释后灌入注射器：口服的那种早就对茂丘西奥失效了，而注射的剂量也在渐渐增大。以至于班伏里奥握着注射器走向他时，恍惚间觉得他友人的躯体像休眠期的火山一样内里翻滚着熔岩。

茂丘西奥向他伸出白皙的手臂，青蓝色的静脉。他经常在发情期找他们，这习惯养成的太早太自然而然，以至于等后来终于长大到能意识到不妥时，他们已经习惯得不会再记得去讨论这个。

班伏里奥一边将药推入他滚烫的血管，一边告诉了对方自己的不安与隐忧。

“哈哈哈，岩浆，这个比喻未免太过贴切。”茂丘西奥将发烧的手心贴上班伏的脸，看着他。

班伏里奥清楚茂丘西奥正在施展他的超能力之一，被他这么看着的大多数人将会答应他的任何请求。

班伏里奥避开他的视线，深吸一口气将这个大麻烦抱到了卧室扔在床上。葡萄柚和薰衣草的味道让他缺觉的脑子不太清醒，幸好抑制剂发挥了些作用，气味闻起来收敛了不少，混合着一丝午后松木的清香，班伏里奥猜到了那属于罗密欧，尽管他并不想知道。

“班，帮个忙。”茂丘西奥解开了上衣的扣子翻了个身，歪过头对他展露出颈侧那块皮肤，甜蜜与痛苦的欲望根源就在这层薄薄的皮肤之下。

“我不明白这颗阑尾为什么还没有退化被淘汰，没有了它我们一样逍遥取乐，美酒美人的快感不会因此减少分毫。班，咬它或者割掉它都行，让这玩意消停点儿。”

“你知道我不会的。”

对方发出一丝不满的呻吟，开始在床上滚来滚去，口里嘟囔着“难受死了”、“赫菲斯托斯的愤怒要烧死我了”这一类疯话。茂丘西奥滚到了他身前抬起头，黑鸦鸦的、海藻一样头发分开到两边露出他的脸和眼睛。

茂丘西奥用海妖塞壬望着路过的水手的眼神凝视着他。

他终究退让了，毕竟有谁能拒绝茂丘西奥呢？他坐到床沿上，接住扑到他怀里的人，咬住了对方的腺体。甜蜜的快感从齿舌间涌下喉头、渗入身体，可他的内心却冷静得过分，只觉得自己像一只初次猎食的吸血鬼。

茂丘西奥的手臂和气息一同缠绕着他，消磨着他的理智，原本干燥的松木香中混入了潮湿的咸味。作为纯种的Beta，班伏里奥之前甚至都没有闻到过自己的信息素是什么味道，但现在他知道了。他们混在一起时像一艘载着香料鲜花漂洋过海而来的航船。

茂丘西奥在他耳边沙声低语，语气有点委委屈屈的像个被敷衍了的小孩：“为什么呢？班伏里奥，为什么你尝起来咸涩又发苦？你是不是在怨我破坏了你的贞操誓言？”

“呵，和你们这些人混在一起我哪有什么贞操可言？”班伏里奥把那个毛绒绒的脑袋推到一边。他现在明白为什么人们想要抽烟了。

***

班伏里奥没想到在病房还有另一个人，因为当时早过了医院允许探房的时间。他被吓了一跳，差点把一条腿还骑在阳台栏杆上的罗密欧撞下去。

那少年身形和茂丘西奥很像，仔细一看长相也几乎一模一样，但熟悉茂丘西奥的人们绝不会把他们认错，气质差太多了。那少年就像是茂丘西奥褪去了疯狂之后的剩余部分。所剩无几、古井无波。

“你就是他的导师吗？”少年用茂丘西奥的嗓音问道，班伏里奥这时才反应过来站在他面前的就是传说中的瓦伦汀，但他一时不知该怎么接话。

“我们都是。”身后的罗密欧开口道，他今天刚被保释出来，声音有点哑，“我、班伏里奥，还有安德烈他们，他们只是没过来。”

“或者说我们都不是。”班伏里奥补充道，“我们是他的朋友。”

瓦伦汀惨淡地笑了一声。

“他的腺体已经被破坏了，不具备Omega的价值了，但是我的还在。所以你们要让伊甸的人来接我吗？”瓦伦汀歪着脑袋问，这个动作倒是十分茂丘西奥。

“我们不会的。”罗密欧耸耸肩，“如果我们是那样的人，他现在也不至于躺在这儿。”

瓦伦汀修长的手指摸了摸自己的腺体，或许是因为月光的关系，这个动作给人一种错觉，就好像他掐住自己的脖子一样。

“能遇到你们算他走了狗屎运。”

瓦伦汀最后看了眼正在病床上熟睡的双胞胎哥哥，转身要出门。

“瓦尔，”班伏里奥叫住了他，却一时语塞，最后只憋出一句，“知道你来了，茂丘西奥一定很高兴。”

瓦伦汀像是没听到一样，头也不回地径直开门离开了。

他失踪了。后来再也没有谁见过他。

*  
4、运茶船 - 未加入的玫瑰香  
*

出事前的个中午其实平静又愉快，茂丘西奥和班伏里奥终于见到了那个罗密欧整天魂牵梦萦的朱丽叶。

“是我身上的信息素的气味。”餐桌上茂丘西奥喝了口水，随口说道。班伏里奥难以置信地转头瞪着他。“我是个伪装成Beta的Omega。”

“哇哦。”朱丽叶说。

茂丘西奥瞥了眼刚刚买完单回来还在状况外的罗密欧，玩心大起。他伸手勾过他的脖子：“而且我是罗密欧的Omega。”

可怜的罗密欧啊，他快被自己的口水呛死了。

“难怪我有时能在他身上闻到你的味道。”朱丽叶说，“别误会，我不是特殊性别，只是对气味比较敏感。

“但直觉告诉我，你绝对不是罗密欧的Omega，我猜……”朱丽叶把罗密欧拉到自己这边，也像茂丘西奥那样揽住他，“你是你自己的。我的罗密欧只是帮了个小忙，让你能一直做你自己。”

茂丘西奥笑了。确实如此。

  
-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 维城大逃猜，抽到的香水题是：运茶船。  
可是乡下人没有闻过运茶船，对香水也毫无研究。只是根据香评瞎脑的。
> 
> 我本身分不清堂和表，就一律按“表”处理了。然后菜鸡的我现在还会到处拿梗来用，比如瓦球那段“不是你的那个人是我”，是群里看到的梗；“没人能拒绝茂丘西奥。”是《winter》里面的梗。ao地位偏低的非典型abo的梗灵感来自之前看到过的一篇苏靖脑洞（忘记作者是哪位老师了）。abo的设定了参照知乎。  
关于发情期的本文的二设：未标记的Omega发情周期不稳定，两次发情期间隔一个月到半年不等，标记后的Omega发情周期会稳定下来，每对AO周期不一样，平均大约四个月左右一次。


End file.
